Her Escape
by Xxamerican idiotxX
Summary: its a songfic about A story about Danny and Sam. And what Sam does to get the ghost boy off her mind


Her escape

A story about Danny and Sam. And what Sam does to get the ghost boy off her mind

Be warned it goes back and forth between the 2 point of views of Danny and Sam.

K first fanfic up hope it doesn't suck,

I don't own Danny phantom or either of the songs (which if you want to know are hitchin a ride by green day and can't make mine by garbage.)

Danny Fenton had seemed to of lost his best friend. She must have seen him and Valerie making out at lunch and she had just stormed out and tucker said he hadn't seen Sam for the entire rest of the day like she had disappeared.

Where did she go? Where would she go?

He had to think like Sam like a Goth to find her.

He had gone ghost just to go and look for her, she could be in trouble but there weren't any ghost around.

He had checked the café where she went a lot, he checked her book store where she had her poetry slams, and he even checked her room and came up with no Sam.

"Where are you Sam?" he thought, while franticly searching

Then he heard a strange chanting coming from a tiny night club he hadn't noticed before.

He flew in close and noticed something on the ground, a flyer that said open mic night and instantly he knew he had found her.

He pushed through the crowd and then he had finally found what he was looking for.

She stood on a stage hypnotic and melodramatic wearing a tight black dress with black and white leggings underneath with her combat boots on and wild make up.

She was doing a green day cover that didn't surprise him, she had loved green day ever since before they had met.

(Sam's pov)

She had picked hitchin a ride to get her mind away from all the pain going on right now, she couldn't handle the world and she couldn't go see Danny ghost or not so she had to come here to the place where she could be free and get away from it all, even Danny.

I began to sing the band fowled me it wasn't that hard to do since it was a green day song and easy to play. But its one of my favorites so hey they have to play it.

_**Hey mister, where you headed?  
Are you in a hurry?  
Need a lift to happy hour.  
Say oh no.  
Do you brake for distilled spirits?  
I need a break as well.  
The well that inebriates the guilt.  
1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4.**_

I started to thrash violently letting the song take over me making me feel so much better.

_**Cold turkey's getting stale, tonight I'm eating crow.**_

_**Fermented salmonella poison oak no**_

_**There's a drought at the fountain of youth,**_

_**And now I'm dehydrating.  
My tongue is swelling up, as say 1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4.  
Troubled times, you know I can not lie.  
I'm off the wagon and I'm hitchin' a ride.**_

The band jumped behind me enjoying the green day song happy that the simple punk song was so easy and awesome so they danced along with me and the crowd followed suit, dancing along or starting wild crazy mosh pits to the great sounds of the song.

The crowd was a bunch of Goths and punks that had come from the town over where I wished I lived, believe me if I lived there I would be as popular as Pallena but over a different crowd and not as bitchy.

_**There's a drought at the fountain of youth, and now I'm dehydrating.  
My tongue is swelling up, I say shit!**_

_**Troubled times, you know I can not lie.  
I'm off the wagon and I'm hitchin' a ride. **_

I'm hitchin' a ride. 

_**  
I'm hitchin' a ride.  
I'm hitchin' a ride.  
I'm hitchin' a ride.**_

_**  
I'm hitchin' a ride.  
I'm hitchin' a ride.  
I'm hitchin' a ride.**_

_**  
**__  
_As the song ended Sam took her bows but she wasn't done, Danny wanted to go up and tell her how great she was and that he was stupid for the Valerie thing but she had other plans in mind.

She looked at her band and singled for the song and then said,

I would like to dedicate this next song to a friend of mine who I can't make mine Danny.

Some in the crowd roared knowing the song as the band began the opening but Danny just stood there confused as ever.

_**Can't you see what you do to me  
you fill my life with misery  
with every breath every step I take  
I'm more in love with you**_

_**I can't go on like this  
A little bit of love, not a kiss  
I gotta have your love everyday  
One that'll never fade**_

He didn't know the song but could understand the lyrics perfectly this is how she felt and he never really noticed until she was screaming the lines at him in this club even when she didn't even know he was there, but the point got across.

_**I can't seem to make you mine**_

_**I can't seem to make you mine**_

_**Kissing all around all the time  
I can't seem to make you mine  
Flying around like a bee  
hurting everything you see**_

_**I can't seem to make you mine**_

_As sam finished her audience exploded they had loved it_

"Thanks everyone." Sam said her goodbyes to the crowd and the house band and stepped off the stage for the next singer to perform.

He made his way pushing through the large crowd of people, trying to make his way over to Sam but, he failed miserably so he did something that he should have thought of earlier.

He pulled out his cell phone and punched in her number and began to text her, Sam I caught the show you were awesome, can we meet at the park later?

(Sam's pov)

I was backstage when I got his message, I had come here to escape him but he had tracked me down, I wonder what he wanted to tell me it couldn't be good and I knew I had to reply so I did.

Thanks Danny, and I'm going to the park here in a sec. ill see you there

After texting Danny I got my stuff together, spider bag, and black jacket

And took off no time to talk to anyone today important Danny stuff to attend to.

At the park

Danny Fenton stood pacing in the park desperately waiting on his friends' arrival

In the distance a girl in a black jacket was walking towards him.

"Sam!" He said happily.

"Hey Danny, so why'd you ask me to come here? Shouldn't you want your girlfriendhere instead?" Sam asked acid leaking from her voice.

"She's not my girlfriend Sam, that's kind of why I asked you here, I um wanted to tell you something."

"Alright what is it?" she couldn't take it anymore cuz she had things to tell him too even though they were painfully obvious, and he could of figured it out from the song she sang earlier.

"That I'm a jerk for what I did earlier, but that's not what this is about I really don't know why I did that I was confused.

Then I saw you sing I was blown away and then I knew who to choose. When you sang that song I felt bad cuz I didn't know I was hurting you by being confused and I wanted to make it up to you which is why I asked you here."

So I'm here because………

I wasn't sure at first but now I know that I've loved you the whole time

Sam just sat there, speechless.

"Uh earth to Sam. You still with me? Hey."

"Yeah Danny I'm still here I'm just a little freaked. Is this really happening you loving me?" Sam was sounding like an idiot but it was too good to be true she didn't know if it was real.

"Yes its really happening." he said while grabbing her chin and kissing her for real not a fakeout make out it was for real. And she knew that it was all of it.

The end

So yeah I know the ending is kinda lame but I wrote it about 2 in the morning, running on coffee so sorry if the ending sucked if you wanna flame it go ahead or you can review it. –


End file.
